When Death Fell For Love
by vivi199898
Summary: What happens when Alex is death and is about to take Mitchie back to hell with her. What if they both feel a mutual attraction. How will the story play out? {I own nothing but the plot}
1. Chapter 1

When Death Fell For Love

Mitchie opened the door to her apartment and called out her parents names "Connie, Ed I am home". She put her bag down and waited for a response but found a note on the table instead. It said they would be back later. Mitchie was the kind of girl who got straight A's never did drugs or smoked but soon that would all come to an end as you see only the good die young.

Alex's point of View

I walked around the Underworld as I just waited. Yes I am death but what am I suppose to do in my spare time take random people no it doesn't work that way. You see I am only 16 but I died when I was 14 and then Mr. Lucifer said I was 'The right position for the job'. That's how I got the job well more like life style or death style either is fine. I guess it took forever because I am pretty sure it has been 2 hours since the last time I was out. That must be a record.

I eventually I sat on my chair in my hell cell. It was more like a little bedroom. It was kind of cool looking at the walls, they looked like looking at the inside of a heart with all the tissue in it. I guess that is just me but I love it. I am way too demented. I then heard the soft click of the mail slot in my door. 'Yes!' I mentally screamed. I then ran over and picked up my envelope with my next victim. Okay next visit location.

I opened it and in fine print it said 'Michelle Torres, New York City' I mentally cursed that was my home town or city whatever you like to call it.

Mitchie's Point of View

I ran upstairs and quickly got started on my homework. I guess I was a genius because no one else understood anything. I walked out of my room heading to my kitchen where I started searching for a snack. My parents came in not too long after. I turned around as they walked in with my little brother. "Mitchie, Mitchie look I got my tooth out and the doctor gave me a lollipop" he said and I laughed. He was only 5 or as he says 5 1/2 but he was still my little world. I loved my brother he kind of kept me sane when I am not in school. Yes at school I get made fun of because yes I came out as liking chicks. I wasn't one of those girls who wanted to just sleep around either I liked the idea of falling in love.

I helped get my brother ready for dinner because my parents still had to make it. My parents are pretty close they do everything together. I then sat with my parents after helping my brother and I had a funny feeling that wasn't so positive. I just ignored it.

3rd Person Point of View

{The Next day}

Mitchie still had the funny feeling and still ignored it as she threw on some black skinny jeans and a black T-Shirt. She threw on shoes and ran outside to school. Alex on the other hand was walking into front doors 'Oh how I don't miss this place' she muttered to herself. Being the advantage of a wizard and demon she already had her registered on the system and ready to go. Alex was always so to say the 'Badass' in school. She showed up late, got kicked out, detentions all the time stuff along those lines.

Both girls didn't know that they were about to meet today.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so just to clear things up Alex is pretty much a Demon who before was a wizard. If you have ever seen the show 'Dead like me' you will understand that no one can see it's actually Alex Russo she looks like a totally different person. Mitchie is the only one can see Alex as Alex.

Alex decided to wear some combat boots, Skinny jeans and a pink and grey over shirt. She walked into the school with her wand tucked deep into her boot. 'Oh how I don't miss this place' she mubbled looking disgusted at the lockers. She walked over to the main office and 'convinced' Mr. Laritate to enroll her in school. Alex walked out with a chuckle. She smirked and walked to her locker. *Maybe I'll go get high I think I remember me and Dean's smoking spot*.

Alex walked to her locker and used a spell to make it somewhat nice. She walked to art class and sat down at a random table. Yes, for the first time in history Alex Russo showed up to class on time. She was only in class to find this 'Mitchie Torres' chick. The class started and Alex was already regretting showing up.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

Shit, I am already late. I was up last night because of a late night pop quiz. Pop quiz for what you may ask well… You will find out soon enough. I quickly got up from my twenty minutes of sleep and ran around my room looking for cloths. Sometimes it sucks being a girl. I settled on a white shirt with Mickey mouse on it and black skinny jeans and grey Van's I threw on a white Beanie.

I ran downstairs past my parents and grabbed my bag running out the door. I walked fast trying to not be seen by anyone. I went to the woods I wasn't going to school obviously I knew what would wait for me there. I went to the woods, and then I could hear the soft whispers that I knew weren't real. I started walking trying to ignore them. I found my usual spot my the little stream about a mile into the woods.

I sat down Indian style and put my bag down next to me. I just watched as the water slowly passed by like the wind in thin air. I knew I wasn't alone and I could feel them there. I waited until I finally could feel them grab my hands. I became scared. I was a lunatic. I could feel her nails dig into my skin and I could feel him try to pull at my hair.

I could hear the others laughing but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find my savior the one who held me at night. I tried to fight it, but I could still feel it as the nip and tuck hurt more and more and I could feel the numbness. I stood up looking him dead in the face "I won't kneel to you Sam it won't happen". He laughed and disappeared. I turned around "The female Sam no matter how much you have her I will always have the upper hand on her. I know more about Alex than you will ever know". She chuckled

"Yeah but I have her and she loves me she is rapped around my little finger." She wiggled her eyebrows and then she walked and way and faded. I fell to my knees and I cried.

I walked home. School was over, I had been crying for that long I grabbed my key turning it in the lock and then walked up to my room. I dragged my feet. I walked into my room and then put my bag down on my bed. I walked over to my laptop and started playing music. The first song that came to mind 'The Memory- Mayday Parade'. I went onto youtube put it on and then sat on my floor and just listened. I did that a lot lately and I just couldn't help it. I kept getting everything bunched up in my mind and just sat down and slowly let it all out. I couldn't control when they came or when they would go.

I had gotten use to it. I have been this way since I was little and couldn't remember exactly when it started. I knew that it wasn't normal and that they weren't real but they felt like they are real and like everything is real. I put my knees to my chest and let slow tears escape my eyes.

Alex's P.O.V.

I waited all day went to all my classes and still I didn't find her. I was pissed. I quickly traveled to my room back in hell. I started walking bath and forth in my room. Then I heard a voice "Alex Russo, you called?" he said. I turned around to face him "Yes I called what the Hell she wasn't their all day. This was suppose to go in and out that's how it works remember" I said furious. He folded his hands "My child, You still don't understand the success of your mission. You are the best here. This task will take longer than you expect." he said. "Well how long will it take?" I asked calmly. "That is up to you" he said and walked out through the wall.

Yes hello my readers I know I know I know it has been awhile since I updated I was busy and then I had to see what I wrote and figure out how I wanted this to go I found out how I wanted to end now just to fill in the middle. I am writing this from experience so if it is a little worded wrong in Mitchie's part it is because I can't write straight while remember it….


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my readers it has come to my attention that I have not written in over a month. I sincerely apologize I was having computer issues and I had to do a ton of stuff on it then I had to transfer my story to open office. Anyways I realized that the last chapter was a little weird it will all peace together when they meet in this chapter.

{The night before}

3 rd person:

Mitchie was laying down in her bed all snuggled up in her blankets when suddenly she began to toss and turn. She was having a nightmare. This was a ritual for Mitchie as she was use to having nightmares every night.

{The Dream}

Mitchie's Point of view

I was in a strange place I couldn't figure out where. It was in a wooded area and I was alone. I kept hearing voices all around me and I couldn't quite seem to ignore them. They were drawing me in. I kept looking around for a possible explanation to where they were coming from but nothing, until suddenly I saw black shadows being cast across the way and I was scared. I started to run. I can't think clearly because all that is in my head is that they are right behind me and are about to catch me

I could feel my knees getting weak and I fell to my knees and onto the ground. I awoke with a jolt and found myself panting. I brushed my hair back with my fingers. I could tell today wasn't going to be a good day and it was only 4:03am.

Alex's Point of view

{The next day at school}

I wasn't myself this morning last night I had this strange dream and this girl was in it. She wouldn't tell me her name and I kept having a conversation with her every chance I got. She was so pretty. I guess that was just suppose to be a dream and nothing more because lately you could tell that life doesn't like me.

I quickly got my stuff ready and headed for the mortal world. My second day back at school. Let me tell you this place was worse then hell. I walked in while wearing a normal jeans and sweatshirt. I decided why dress up I'm just me and I'm not trying to impress anyone. I went to my locker got ready for home room and went into the classroom. Like always the boys in the back of the class were jocks and complaining about who they slept with after the game yesterday. The popular girls were in the front texting and talking about going to the mall on Saturday.

Then there was the middle filled with the kids throwing paper balls and balancing pencils on their noses. The only seat open was one next to some girl I couldn't quite see what she looked like only that she has dark hair and her figure is average. "Alright take your seats" I heard our teacher call and I quickly sat down.

"Now as you all know our semester project is coming up" he said. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. "Your partner will be the person at your table next to you, the project this time is about." He point to a kid named DJ " Drum roll please?" he asked. DJ took out his drum stick and drummed on the table. "Yourselves, I want you all to work together to write a project based on your life. Now no matter what you write you cannot get in trouble I asked the principal personally". I was so not looking forward to this. The work we were doing for today was just talking to our partners about the project. It was awkward at first I could tell she was drawing on paper and I looked at everyone around the room.

She slipped me a piece of paper and went back to drawing. I grabbed it an unfolded it. It had her number on it. I shoved it into my pocket. She finally finished her drawing and it looking kind of in resemblance to me. This kind of scared me because I have never seen this girl before. She closed her book and looked up and then over at me. "No shit" was the first thing that slipped out of my mouth.

Mitchie's Point of view

I was drawing Alex when the teacher told us about our project. I was partnered up with some chick I've never met I saw her sit down but her hood covered her face. It took me a while but I finished. I closed my book and put it to the side with my text books. I guess it was time took talk with my partner I looked up and over at her. The first thing I heard was "No shit" come out of her mouth. I was wonder struck it was Alex. My Alex in the flesh sitting next to me. A thousand thoughts flew into my head. I could only imagine what would happen next. I decided to play it cool "Wait?" I asked her confused about the comment she made earlier. "Oh nothing I was just having a moment" she said and I just took in a deep breathe and took out a notebook and pen. I guess it was time to learn about my partner.

{The bell rings}

" I will text you later Mitchie" She said and I just nodded. I couldn't wait for the day to end.

Alex's Point of view

I walked out of the class with a smile pushing onto my face. I was starstruck by this girl. She was so beautiful and I don't even know anything but her name. I walked to my next class cheery and over confident. I found myself daydreaming for the rest of the day all about Mitchie.

{The end of the day with Mitchie}

I was walking home when Samantha decided to visit me and walk with me. "So, loser how was today at school? Did you get picked on? Oh Did you get food thrown at you again?" I know I shouldn't feed into the voices but this just had to be said. "Samantha Shut up! No one cares about you your fucking adopted". She just shrugged and kept walking with me. "So me and Alex went out last night". I stopped and turned to her.

I pointed my finger right at her "Listen to me Sam, I don't give a shit about your personal life or how you try to make mine a living hell I don't care so drop it. I'm going home doing my homework and you are not going to be there". I turned back and started speed walking before anyone could say anything I probably already looked like a freak yelling at thin air.


End file.
